Powder and Tea
by kissmyapplejuice
Summary: A gray-eyed old woman on Portobello Road. Some tea and some powder and two little incantations. Nothing can go wrong, right? [BertxMary] It's M for a reason.


Had this idea pop into my head this morning, and I decided instead of studying for the VERY IMPORTANT exam I have for my master's program at the end of the month...I would write this instead. Just be aware that this has sexual content in it, that's why it is rated M. So if that sort of shit makes you comfortable; don't read my story.

I wanted to thank all the websites I visited to make the story possible, and I am so sorry for my awful, awful Latin. I tried my best.

A/N: I own nothing except the ones I create

* * *

Mary didn't think much of it at the time, but maybe she should have had more caution around the old woman on Portobello Road. It was a peculiar road that she didn't try to stray from what had brought her there, but her newest charge, young Henry, seemed quite fascinated with all her charms and crystals. If she had stayed away from her maybe she wouldn't be drenched in nothing more than a jacket, her nightdress and flats, standing at the door of none other than Bert Alfred with a thirst that only he could quench.

* * *

"Miss Mary, look over here," Henry was dragging her to a curious little stall that smelled of a multitude of herbs, and was decorated with many charms, crystals, and tapestries. It had a small sign that said _'Tarot Card Readings for one tuppence.'_ Mary scoffed at the idea. They had come to Portobello Road for some rather obscure spices for the Langston's cook, Mr. Hanger, and Mary knew that they were here from her strolls with Bert.

"Henry, it is not polite to drag people about," Mary stopped the small boy from moving her any further, "and it is time for us to leave. We have gotten what we came for, and we should return before your mother starts to worry."

"But, Miss Mary," Henry looked up at her, "I just want to look. They're so very pretty, and maybe Mama would like one." Henry took his hand out of Mary's as he walked up to the stall. Mary rolled her eyes and followed.

"Hello, young sir, is there anything particular looking for? A spell? A potion? A lucky charm? Whatever your heart desires, I can provide it," Henry giggled. Since meeting Mary Poppins, the five-year-old had found that magic was real even if Mary denied its existence, but this old lady wasn't anything like Mary so she probably couldn't do real magic.

"No, ma'am, but your necklaces are pretty. I wanted to see if there was any that my Mama would like," Henry ran his hands across the pendants. All of them were different colors with different shapes and sizes. The old woman's gray eyes flicked up to Mary, and a sly smile appeared on her face.

"Is this your mother? She doesn't look like someone would like my wares," The lady crowed.

"Certainly not, I am his nanny," Mary found herself offended by the lady's accusation for no reason other than the woman made Mary feel uneasy. Mary took Henry's hand back into hers, "It is time to go, Henry,"

"But, Miss Mary…"

"Goats butt, birds fly, and small boys listen to their nannies," Mary turned around, but not before the old lady started mumbling something.

" _Quod quondam fuit occulta, nunc esse videtur._

 _Sit Cupiditas exitare in quae_

 _Exterioris cadit, cum dies factum est_

 _Tantum mori, cum cor eius vicit_ _"_

Mary turned back to a puff in her face as the old lady blows a powder into it. With her eyes shut, she had to rely on smell and the powder had many smells to it. Cinnamon with a hint of rose and jasmine, but the crisp clean smell of herbs. Once it settled, Mary couldn't happen but think about how it reminded her of Bert. Mary coughed a bit, and when she opened her eyes the old woman was gone.

"Are you okay, Miss Mary?" Mary looked down at the small boy.

"Yes, Henry, I'm fine. Let's go home, and get these spices back to Mr. Hanger for supper." Mary quickly exited the road, but her mind kept wandering back to the old woman and her chanting. _What was she saying?_ Mary quietly thought to herself as she analyzed it the rest of her day.

* * *

She laid Henry down for bed around eight o'clock in the evening, and as she exited his room to return to her own she let out a sigh. She was very grateful that tomorrow was the Second Tuesday of the month. She hadn't seen Bert much since she was on the other side of London than his normal route; though his apartment was close, it was very inappropriate for her to visit him there, but still she couldn't help but smile at the thought of him. She had missed him. However, her thoughts began to drift towards a more inappropriate direction causing a dull ache in her lower regions. The thoughts that were once innocent now had a wonder of how Bert's hands would feel on her and pulling at her hair, and how his lips would feel against her own or her skin. Mary quickly shook her head to make the thoughts go away. She cleared her throat, and quickly went to her room and shut the door. She looked at the bed, and visions of her and Bert on it slowly seeped into her mind.

"Oh, this is absurd," Mary took a book out of her carpet bag, and placed herself into the rocking chair. As the hours went on, a storm began to brew outside. Mary was thankful that Henry was a heavy-sleeper because she isn't in a mind state to be caring for him. Reading had done nothing to abate these visions of Bert. Flashes of the two of them had caused her body to become bothered, and she changed out of her typical workday clothes to her light nightdress. As she removed the pins from her hair, visions of Bert gently kissing her neck from behind as he removed them began to form. When the vision finished its task, Bert ran his hand through her waist-length gently-curled brown hair, and returned his hand to her scalp giving the hair a gentle tug to side to give him better access to her neck. Mary slammed her hands down in frustration, and looked up at her mirror.

"Mary Poppins, Bert is your dearest friend. You need to stop these silly fantasies because they are foolish and impractical," Mary lectured her flushed reflection, but did nothing for the dull ache in her center. Mary threw herself onto her bed, and hoped that sleep would bring her some relief. It didn't. She woke up just a little after midnight, and the storm had become harsher and louder. She was gasping for breath. Her dream had been so vivid. Her and Bert were joined as one with sighs and words of love spilling from their lips. Mary threw the covers off her sweat-soaked body, and got out bed. She put on some her flats and threw on her coat, and quickly ran down the stairs and through the door. She knew where she was going, and she needed to get there quickly.

Mary ran through the storm to Bert's apartment. It really wasn't too far, but running made the commute much shorter. She ran up the five flights of stairs, and found herself at Bert's door. She raised her hand to knock and froze. She steadied her breath, but she quickly stopped breathing as the door was wrenched open. There was Bert. He was wearing nothing more than pajama bottoms, and his eyes clouded with an emotion that Mary had never seen in him. He grabbed her raised hand and pulled her inside his flat. He quickly closed the doors and pinned her against it. Mary's body was in flames as she looked up at Bert. Mary heard the door lock click, but she paid it no mind. She was too focused on Bert's body pinning her to the door, and the hard and firm object pressing on her stomach. She gently toed herself out of her shoes kicking them to the side, and Bert pushed off her jacket making it a puddle on the floor.

"Bert…" her voice was weak, and her hands got a mind of their own as they traced down his body; her nails gently scraping his skin. Bert had a quick intake of breath before taking Mary's hands in his own, and placing them around his neck. Their eyes met, and Bert captured Mary's lips with his own. Mary's mind screamed of sweet relief as she pulled him closer.

* * *

Bert strolled down Portobello road just around closing time. He always liked looking around the street, when there was time, to see if there were any new musical instruments to replace his old pieces on his one-man-band rig. As he wandered, he stumbled upon a little stall with an old woman with gray eyes manning it.

"Hello there Bert, would you mind having tea with a lonely old woman?" Her wrinkled face turns into a smile.

"I'm never one to turn down a cup o' tea, Missus Cordelia," Bert smiled and hoped over to the stall, and took a seat at a small table that was behind her stall. Bert has been coming to Mrs. Crodelia Blackwood's tea stand for the last couple of years. She made her own tea blends, and they were always delicious.

"Oh, how delightful, I have made a special tea blend for you today, Bert," she placed the steaming teacup in front of Bert, and settled into the other chair across from him.

"Well, I'd be honored to try your newest blend," Bert smiled, and picked up the tea. Mrs. Blackwood cleared her through, "is s'mthin' the matter, Missus Cordelia?"

"Oh no, you sweet man, this tea needs a little blessing though," her mouth currently curled into a slightly mischievous smile, "you know how suspicious I am with new blends." Bert did know, so he humored the old woman.

" _Ventis tuli eam per annos_

 _Cor tuum, concupivit eam cum illa evanescit_

 _Illic est a via ut servo eius hic_

 _Auxilium facere anchoram, quod illa tenent cara_ _"_

Bert smiled and took a sip. The blend had a nutty and floral taste with brief hints of lemon and honey; it was quite good, as all her tea was. The two drank their tea and talked about their lives since last they saw each other. When the tea was finished, Bert tipped his cap to the woman, and threw a tuppence into a basket located on her stall.

"G'dbye, Missus Cordelia, I'll see you n'xt tim'," Bert smiled at the old woman, and quickly scampered off since it appeared there was a storm coming in.

* * *

Right before Bert got to his flat, the skies opened to let the rain come down. He quickly ran the rest of the way. Thankfully, he wasn't too soaked by the time he gotten home, but he quickly changed into his pajama pants while placing his wet clothes on the grate in front of his fireplace. He lit the fire and sank into one of the two chairs that sat in front of the roaring fire. He felt his eyelids falling, and he gladly let sleep over take him. His dream, as always, had him and Mary sitting in a field surrounded by lilies and violets, laughing and talking. Her smile was the most beautiful thing in the world, and he loved that she was smiling for just him. She shifted closer to him and she placed her right hand on his right knee; his eyes met hers, and he leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. It was gentle and innocent. Bert wished he had the courage to do this in real life, but kissing her in his dreams would have to suffice. However, unlike the rest of his dreams; the kisses were becoming more fevered and frantic. The dream seemed to be taking on a mind of its own, as two set of hands began to explore the other's body. Gloves came off, hats were left abandoned, and jackets were being pushed away. He lowered her gently onto the field, and broke the kiss to look down at her.

"Bert…take me," Bert jerked awake. Sweat covered his upper body, and he was trying to catch his breath. He looked down, and saw the dream had roused more than just him. He looked at the small clock he had, and it read half past midnight. A flash of lightning lite up across his windows, and the thundered roared. Bert suddenly felt compelled to open his door, and he quickly went and opened it. On the other side was a drenched Mary. Her hair clung to her face, her jacket was soaked, and her thin nightdress clung to her body, leaving nothing to the imagination. Bert felt his breathe hitch in his throat as he looked at this drenched goddess in front of him. A surge of courage went through Bert's body, and he pulled her into his flat, closing and locking the door behind her. As he pinned her tightly against the door, he didn't realize how much his body ached to feel her against him. He needed the jacket gone though, and he made it become a puddle on the floor.

"Bert…" her voice was barely above a whisper. Her hands began scraping down his body, and his body involuntarily did a sharp intake of breath. The feeling of her hands touching him was sending shockwaves throughout his body, and it became entirely too much to handle. He grabbed her hands into his, and placed them around his neck. He couldn't hold back anymore. He needed to be courageous. He lowered his lips onto hers, and his mind signed in relief as she pulled him closer.

* * *

Mary felt herself being lifted from the floor, and she quickly wrapped her legs around Bert's waist as he continued to pin her against his front door. Never breaking their kiss. She could feel his hands push up the edges of her nightdress, and grip the underside of her thighs. His fingers were so close to where she ached for him. She whimpered. She needed him. She needed relief, and he was the only one who could give it to her.

"Bert…" Mary separated from the kiss. He looked up at her with lust-fueled eyes, and with a desired-filled plea she uttered, "I need you." Bert once again captured her lips with his, and took her away from the door towards the bed located at the back of the flat. He placed her delicately into the sitting position on the end of the bed. He gently eases the wet dress over her head. He looks down at a bare Mary, flushed with desire. He didn't want to forget this. This moment was something he had been waiting for, for what seemed like forever. He had known the nanny for almost twenty years. He always felt like they were like a perfect match, and he had been in love with her since that first day when he ran into her when he was sixteen. He was brought out of his daydream by a cool breeze on cock as Mary pulled down his pajamas and boxers. He gasped since it was such a drastic difference from the warmth of the room. Without skipping a beat, Mary's tongue ran from the base of his cock to the head. Bert hadn't expected that, and his hand instinctively wound itself into her wet chestnut locks.

Mary took this as encouragement, and wrapped her mouth around his throbbing member. The sound he made was a cross between a sigh and a gasp, and it sent shivers down her spine. She doesn't know where these wanton behaviors had come from, but she was glad they were coming out for Bert, a man she was desperately in love with. Nearly twenty years of knowing each other had caused many feelings to arise in the nanny, but her practically perfect personality had never let them muddle her thinking since her job would not allow anything more than a friendship to develop. She felt his hands to wind deeper into her hair, and with a slight push encouraged her to continue her current mode of pleasing him. Her hands ran up and down his thighs as her mouth and tongue continued the assault on Bert's cock. Her actions had caused whimpers to escape Bert's throat, and small thrusts from his hips. She looked up to see Bert's eyes screwed shut and his mouth slightly agape. She felt a swell of pride as she watched him.

Suddenly, Bert stopped her motions and knelt down in front of her. He looked into her eyes, and gently started pushing her down onto the pillows. He kisses her lips, and quickly pulls away eliciting a whimper of protest from Mary which was quickly silenced by him nibbling down her body. The whimpers morphed into signs and moans as Bert continued downward. Mary's breath stopped as his gentle breath tickled her aching center. She looks down, and her eyes meet his, as he silently asked her permission, and she gives him a small nod. Mary lets out a moan of relief as Bert's mouth descends onto her need, and his tongue begins to assault her clitoris. His left arm pins her hips down, and his right hand joins his assault of his mouth by entering her. Mary feels the ache in her lower body begin to grow as Bert continues at his task. Her hand wound into his hair, and her other hand grips the brass rod of the bed frame tightly.

"Bert…Bert…Bert, please," Mary begins to plead for release, and Bert speeds up his movements. It didn't take long. The ache and the need had been growing for hours. The bubble inside Mary finally bursts and a white light surrounds her vision, and she arches off the bed and lets out a strangled cry. Bert halts his movements, and watches Mary in the throes of passion. Bert had never seen anything more beautiful than her in this moment.

Mary's vision returns to her, and the bubble begins to grow immediately. Her eyes begin to water. _Would this feeling ever cease?_ Bert leans up to look in Mary's eyes, and his hand gently brushes away the few tears that slipped out. He peppers her face with kisses.

"Shh, my beautiful Mary, it's okay. We can stop…" Mary immediately cuts him off.

"No!" Bert looked down at Mary, and he could see her conveying her need through her eyes. He looks at her with concern, but hears her gentle whisper, "I still need you."

"You're sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything," Bert places a gentle kiss on her lips, takes her leg placing it next to his hip, and gently slides into her. A small cry leaves Mary, and Bert places his forehead onto hers and gently whispers words of love as he waits for her to adjust to the foreign feeling. Her eyes flutter open after a few minutes, and her eyes connect with Bert.

"Please," her voice utters, desperate with need. He moves slowly at first, but soon his need and Mary's matching of his movement causes him to speed up his thrusts. Bert brings his hand to tangle into her hair, and brings her face closer to his for a kiss. Letting his love for her pour into it. They separate and their breaths mingle.

"I love you," Mary whispers, and Bert once again brings her into a deep kiss because right now with the feeling of her around him, her skin on his, the burning feeling going throughout his body; he can't form the words. Their movements become more desperate as they are nearing their ends. Finally, with one final thrust and a crash of lightning; they went over the edge together. They were overcome by the feelings of each other, and that moment seemed to last a lifetime. When they finally came back down to earth, Bert's head was on her shoulder and Mary was gently stroking the back of his head. Both of them trying to regain their breath. The need had ended for them. Bert looked down at Mary, and gently stroked her cheek. She smiled up at him, and he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I love you, too," Bert finally whispered, and a smile spread across Mary's face. She leaned up and captured his lips with hers. Bert rolled off of her, and pulled the covers over the two of them. Mary cuddled close to Bert by resting her head on his chest, and he placed a gentle kiss on the top of head. Both of them were lulled to sleep by the storm outside, both with peaceful looks on their face. This was going to be a day off to remember.

* * *

 _3 months later_

Cordelia Blackwood tried to never to meddle in the affairs of others unless prompted. However, twenty years of watching two people so in love with each other, but neither of them having the courage to act was too many years for her. So, she meddled a little. Okay. More than a little. However, the two of them needed a push because it was very obvious to her that neither of them where going to make the first move. A little remedy of courage, love, passion, and fertility would make sure that they would always be together. She looked up from her teacup to the young couple at the instrument stand. The young woman's hair was down, which was out of the ordinary, but she still looked perfect and glowing. Her and Bert hands glittered with their new rings, and the Mary's belly had the slightest of bumps. Mary looked up to make eye contact with the gray-eyed woman, and she gave her a smile and a nod. Cordelia raised her cup slightly in acknowledgement and took a sip of her tea. Bert finishes his transaction with the merchant for a new harmonica, and looks over at her with a wave and a large smile. She repeats the same motion with him. The couple turns away from her, and walk down the road, hand-and-hand.

"What did you do now, my dear?" Cordelia smiles up at her husband.

"Nothing you need to worry about, my sweet." She finishes her tea with a smug smile on her face. The thing about magic is the first years that you have it; it fills you with wonder. Then the Counsel of Magic finds you, and they take all the fun out of it by turning it into something that needs to be regulated and used when appropriate. It took many years for Cordelia to figure out that being practically perfect in whatever the Counsel sends you to do just takes away all the wonder in the world. She still makes tea that elicits whatever the drinker needs or desires, within reason, but sometimes you have to take the magic in your hands to make the magic happen. She places a hand on her husband's as Bert and Mary eventually fade from view.

* * *

A:N/

So after extensive research I came up with the tea and powder through lots of witchcraft and pagan websites.

In Bert's Tea is ACACIA, COLUMBINE, DAMIANA, DANDELION, GERANIUM, NUTMEG, and OAK.

Acacia is used to awaken love and enhance strength. Columbine enhances courage. Damiana is used as an aphrodisiac. Dandelion is used to add the fulfillment of secret desires. Geranium is used to enhance fertility. Nutmeg is used to elicit love and sexual desire. Oak is used to strengthen fertility in both sexes.

The translation of Bert's spell roughly is:

 _The winds have taken her through the years_

 _Your heart yearns for her when she disappears_

 _There is a way to keep her here_

 _Help make an anchor that she'll hold dear_

In the powder blown at Mary is CINNAMON, DILL, JASMINE, MINT, OAK, PARSLEY, ROSE, and THYME (Mary needs more stuff in my head because she's too stubborn)

Cinnamon is an aphrodisiac and designed to elicit sexual lust and passion. Dill is used to elicit sexual longing. Jasmine is used to elicit love and passion. Mint is used to elicit sexual desire. Oak, I am not explaining again. Parsley is said to increase libido and fertility. Rose is used to elicit courage. Thyme also does that.

 _The translation of Mary's spell roughly is:_

 _What once was hidden, now be seen_

 _Let the desire awaken in she_

 _The exterior falls when the day is done_

 _Only dying when her heart has won_

I wish you all could see my notes on this story because I am so proud of them. Also Scrivener... A+ investment. I hope you guys liked it I know it was a little out of character for our beloved Bert and Mary, but maybe they shouldn't talk to witches on the road. I am very proud of it, and that is truly all that matters.

Love,

KMA


End file.
